doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paternoster Gang Adventures/The Twin Mystery
The 8th story in the Paternoster Gang Adventures first series! Heather and others have had been reunited with twins who have left after a year. Vastra is trying to figure out what happened to the twins and why but the truth is way more shocking and may end up killing Vastra and the gang. Story “Another case for you ma’am” Jenny said walking as a lady walked in. “Yes” Vastra smiled as the women kept on crying “my twin has disappeared” the crying women said. “What is your name?” Vastra asked “Heather” the women responded “how old are you and your twin?” Vastra asked “well we don’t know who was born first but I am 22 years old” Heather stopped the tears as her words still was in gulps. “When did you meet?” Vastra asked looking alarmed as she had noticed something “about a year ago” Heather responded no longer sobbing. “How did you meet?” Vastra looked worried “well she approached me looking excited as she told me I am her twin” Heather’s eyes sparkled. “Do you want a cuppa?” Jenny asked “no thanks Jenny this shouldn’t take a moment” Vastra responded. “Strax has sent a telegram saying he will be back soon” Jenny shouted “oh god” Vastra replied as she looked back to Heather. “Did you ask a relative about a potential twin?” Vastra asked “well mum refuses to comprehend that she had two children” Heather said “it is sad” Heather sighed looking down. “How about other witnesses to your birth?” Vastra asked “well my dad was there he lives away from mum” Heather looked at the door “let’s go” Vastra said “Jenny I am going out on a case” Vastra shouted “good luck with your twin Mrs. and tell me about the case over a cuppa, okay?” Jenny asked “yeah we will chat” Vastra said as she opened the door and Heather went out. “You do know where your dad lives?” Vastra asked “yeah, I think” Heather bit on her finger nails “you’re nervous” Vastra said “well my dad also had a twin who reunited with him and then went missing after a year” Heather said “it is just a coincidence” Heather said to herself. “There is no such thing” Vastra commented “well we all have our own opinions” Heather said as they looked to a poster. “A single child’s ad” Vastra looked confused “well it is an event where single children of parents go to find out the truth” Heather said. “The truth about what?” Vastra asked “well each one of us in the group feels like we have someone missing who was there but isn’t” Heather explained “a hole” Vastra said. “He lives here” Heather said showing the way through. “Who’s here?” A disgruntled and drunk voice asked “just me papa and a detective” Heather smiled. “I said no detectives” the father said “what is your name?” Vastra asked “Jeff but it is none of your business” Jeff said getting up and going towards them. “Is it the 1900’s yet?” Jeff asked “no we still have a few years to go” Vastra smiled “father can you please just sit down” Heather asked as Jeff gone towards them. “I am only 51 years old” he murmured “listen Jeff I want to ask you a few questions about the disappearance of one of your daughters” Vastra said. Jeff rolled his eyes “take a seat” he said as Vastra and Heather sat down. “What is it I have a massive headache?” Jeff said massaging his forehead with his head down. “The birth of your daughter, do you remember it?” Vastra asked “answer a question with a question” the man chuckled “just answer it father” Heather said. “Yes I remember it like it was yesterday” Jeff looked in pain “a bit stuffy” he said “well how many babies were born on that day?” Vastra asked “one and that was you” he pointed to Heather “and you’re own twin went missing after tracking you down” Vastra smiled “yes, he did” Jeff looked down in silence. “Did you ever sign up to the single children’s club?” Vastra asked “he would never” Heather looked shocked at the question “yes I did” Jeff said “you never mentioned this” Heather said “there was no need” her father said. “Is our work here done as I really need to get some sleep?” Jeff moaned “I have all the information I came for” Vastra got up “have you solved it?” Heather asked with hope in her voice “not yet but I have got something to go on” Vastra walked out as Heather followed. “What are you doing?” Vastra asked “well I want to help” Heather said excitedly “come along then” Vastra smiled as they walked away. “Where now?” Heather asked “to the single child place” Vastra said as Heather showed her the way. “We are all here because we have lost somebody even if we have never met them we know they are there” the women in the middle said as everyone had closed eyes and were holding hands. “This is weird” Vastra said putting a device out scanning “what is it?” Heather asked “these flairs aren’t normal” Vastra looked alarmed “we have to get everyone out of here” she said as Heather looked scared “why must we do such a thing?” Heather asked “because there is something an energy perhaps that may or may not be dangerous” Vastra responded as everyone stayed sitting down closing their eyes. “Come on lets go” Vastra said as Heather gone towards the group “don’t you dare” Vastra warned “but I want to, I feel so alone” Heather said in a dream like way as she sat down and held hands with the group. “We are all here-” the women in the middle started “oh no” Vastra said as the readings started to beep very quickly. “Something is coming” Vastra looked scared “the twins they must be alien” Vastra smiled as something crashed down. Vastra woke up seeing smoke everywhere as she crawled over to Heather feeling for a pulse “come on” Vastra said agitated. “Hello Silurian” a huge monster said as Vastra began scanning “a Zygon” she smiled “you survived the crash” the Zygon sounded surprised as it dragged Vastra. Vastra felt weak “this has surely alerted attention” she said “this has the same technology as the TARDIS, no one will notice it even with the damage” the Zygon replied. Vastra was thrown to the ground seeing a Zygon fight. “Come on then” one said as the other ran towards it missing as the other Zygon launched a hand which touched the other Zygon’s face as smoke started to come from the face as the Zygon kept the hand on the other one’s face. There were cheers as the victorious Zygon walked out “hail king Zerko” the chant went out as Zerko sat down looking towards Vastra. “The twins I presume” Vastra smiled “they still are the twins” Zerko said “what do you mean?” Vastra asked “we took over their souls without them realising it, they do what we say without knowing it” Zerko grinned. “Why would you do that?” Vastra asked “control, the detective should know this” Zerko said. “Someone has gotten on” one of the Zygon’s said “then bring them here, species?” Zerko asked “Sontaran and Human” the Zygon replied as Strax ran in as he threw a grenade. “Luckily I came in time” Jenny smiled as Vastra ran to them “kill them” Zerko ordered “I shall destroy you in the field of battle” Strax shouted as he threw more grenades then got his gun out and started shooting. “Keep on going master Strax” Jenny shouted “argh” Strax shouted in joy and anger. “No you can’t” Zerko said as flames appeared everywhere as the ship began to burn with the Zygon’s. The Paternoster gang walked out with Strax still shooting “another case solved then ma’am” Jenny smiled “yes but at a cost I need to talk to a Jeff I will see you soon” Vastra said seeing Heather’s body on the ground, very still and with no pulse. Vastra stopped at the front door looking saddened as she knew that Jeff was just another victim. She knocked on the “what?” Jeff asked still sounding drunk “it is about Heather” Vastra said sadly “tell me first” Jeff demanded “she has passed on” Vastra said “no” Jeff sobbed as Vastra heard crying as the doors opened and Vastra saw Jeff crying. “It is going to be okay” she reassured him “Heather was everything after my brother disappeared, she is the only one who would ever visit me” Jeff sobbed. “I know you’re daughter was great” Vastra said knowing she could not bring up the Zygon’s “how did she die?” Jeff asked “you will see” Vastra smiled “stop smiling my daughter has died” Jeff said angrily as he kicked his chair down as Vastra saw a top hat and a suit on the floor. “I am so sorry for your loss but I have to go, I will come back tomorrow, you cannot be alone” Vastra walked out seeing men in top hats and smart suits with ancient cameras in their hands as Jenny and Strax gone towards Vastra. “This will be in the papers ma’am” Jenny smiled “yep and aren’t we used to it by now?” Vastra smiled as reporters flooded them willing to get the story about the crashed ship which everyone had now noticed and the twin mystery. “Here is the paper sir” someone said throwing the paper over to someone who was in the shadows. “They are on the front cover again” he said “I know you hate them but they are the best” the man said again “Albert, shut up” the man in the shadows told Albert. “I am just saying, they defeated you” Albert winced expecting a punch “well I did plan it out, they have guilt and think I am dead. My plan worked perfectly” the man said “whatever you say you got foiled” Albert said. “You know what” the man said going into the sun light “I, Mr Semur will get my revenge, I am coming back.” Category:Paternoster Gang Adventures Category:Stories featuring Zygons Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang